The Nephilim
by AlbanNeji
Summary: Darcy Lewis is your average girl.. at least thats what she made herself and others around her see. She has tried living the apple pie life that she and Sam wanted but it was all in vain as the god of thunder ruined that for her. After graduation she returns to her childhood home expecting a warm welcome all that awaits her is that Dean has started the apocalypse for breaking in hel
1. Prologue – The Start of Disaster (Lazaru

**AlbanNeji- Hello everyone i know i haven't updated Naruto Rewritten but i'm in a bit of a road block on it on where the story is going so during that time of thinking of where i want that story to go i thought of this story a Thor/supernatural crossover. here is the first chapter i hope you all enjoy and would like feed back on the story to start off it will start off at the beginning of S4 of supernatural and by the end of Thor the movie. Darcy of course will be my main character as Thor and the rest of the cast will eventually join in. This story as i planed it out will go into the Avengers movie with a bit a tweaks along the way !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Thor they belong to their respectable owners!**

**Prologue – The Start of Disaster (Lazarus Rising)**

Darcy Singer, more commonly known at Darcy Lewis, at first glance would be considered normal, geeky, and a nerd but normal; with her over size clothing covering every inch of her body from view giving her a Geeky look.

But Darcy is far from normal. All her life, ever since she could walk, her only uncle, her father her only blood living relative, taught her to fight the supernatural.

Over time she wanted to have a normal life, _the __apple __pie __life._ Her only best friend Samuel Winchester, more commonly known at Sam to others or Sammy by her and his older brother Dean her other best and only friends; wanted a normal life too. When they both hit eighteen and graduated they planned on leaving to their respectable colleges that they got accepted into.

Sam fought with his father to get himself kicked out as from what she heard from Bobby, Dean watched the whole the thing, his only family falling apart.

She on the other hand took the practical and safer option that would keep her in contact with her 'father' Bobby. What she did was sit him down for a talk and told him flat out that she wanted to go to college. She wanted the apple pie life; a white picket fence married to a guy, stable job, a dog and two point kids with no hunting monsters for the rest of her life and getting killed by some random monster. Bobby, like John didn't take well to the thought as he yelled till he went mute. Darcy stayed till Bobby calmed down as he sighed and let her go, he helped her cover her tracks like changing her name back to Lewis before Bobby changed it to Singer.

She hugged her father as she headed toward New Mexico with the money Bobby gave her telling her to be safe.

When she got there she had to chose on what to major in, she knew how to work around a computer and to hack into files to get the information she wanted. She knew how to shoot she spoke several different languages curtsy of living with Bobby Singer as a father and a hunter. She knew a lot more folk lore, and History than the professors teaching at any college and university. Sam was picking to be a Lawyer so she couldn't pick that she looked through all the majors and chose at random Political Science.

The years passed as she kept in touch with her father and tried to call Dean and Sam, but Sam ignored her calls. When she occasionally did talked with Dean but he seemed devoid of any emotion and sounded so dead. She knew he felt betrayed that she and Sammy had left and was trying his hardest to not be angry with her or Sam it seemed. She did occasionally hunt but only if they came to close to were she was at. It was perfect for her; every thing was normal and she was getting the normal life she wanted that is until the incident happened.

She was six credits away from graduating, just six measly credits! She had to choose an internship to get those six credits, none of the internships dealt with Political Science so she had to choose at random.

Jane Foster was the woman that gave her the internship as she found out, at a later date, she was the only applicant.

Those days went by as she helped Jane with the study of the stars. It was boring in Darcy's opinion that is till the one night a wormhole appeared before Jane, Erik, and her.

It was a normal day as she just followed Jane who with Erik in toe were following up about some strange lights in the sky like a rainbow in the night sky. So the wormhole appeared and Jane made her drive toward it. Making her crash into some strange person or in Dracy's opinion at the time some thing supernatural like a trickster or demon. But later after some long explanation they found out that the person they hit was is a prince and that he is Thor the thunder god, a pagan.

After that explanation she stood a bit clear from Thor. She was cautious she thought of calling Bobby as she watched the interaction between Jane and Thor with a bit with interest. She dubbed the Pagan God as a non-threat but that all changed as his Brother Loki, the trickster, attacked the town they were at in the form of of the Destroyed that he controlled.

Eventually in front of her eyes Thor was killed by the Destroyer and at the same time was revived as he got his powers back to everyones relief as Darcy could not think on what to do to destroy the Destroyer. Thor went back to Asgard leaving a love struck Jane behind much to Darcy's dismay. Days passed after Thor left and S.H.I.E.L.D wanted Jane to continue her research to get Thor back. Darcy on the other hand got the credits she wanted and wanted to graduate and see Bobby, Dean, and Sam badly. Sadly S.H.I.E.L.D didn't want to let her go back to her normal life, if she could call it normal. They wanted her to stay within their sights as she knew too much to their belief. She argued till she got what she wanted as they let her go; but got a warning to keep her trap shut or there will be consequences.

She graduated a day later and bought the next ticket flight to South Dakota. She planned to surprise her father and if Dean was there they could go visit Sam as a bonus.

But as she reached her childhood home she was not greeted to a happy welcome, not that Bobby was not happy to see her, just that it had been a long four long months of depression. What she was expecting was not good; John was dead selling his soul to save Dean form death. Sam got kidnapped and had to suffer a demon's version of the Hunger Games and was killed in front of Dean and Bobby's eyes. In desperation, Dean made a crossroads deal: a year for reviving Sam. During that time the roadhouse was burned down by demons with Ash in it, but thankfully Ellen and Jo were okay.

It was later discovered that Ash did leave a revived Sam and Dean a clue on where Azazel was at. They headed to the Devils Gate breaking the devils trap. Dean with the help of John's ghost, who came out of the pit with hundreds of demons, held Azazel and killed the demon that ruined the Winchester's lives. Eventually after the smoked cleared and everyone got their bearings they suddenly realized that they had released hundreds if not thousands of demons from the pit, including the demon holding Dean's contract, Lilith.

By Bobby's explanation the year passed with Dean and Sam killing the seven deadly Sins and at the end of the year almost killing Lilith. However Lilith was too powerful as she killed Dean with hellhounds with Sam watching. As of right now it would be the fourth month that Dean was and still is in hell. Sam right now from what she had gotten was trying to find Lilith to kill her. Bobby had not received any calls or anything far from he knew Sam was alive but not calling him and was on a path to vengeance.

"And the Impala?" Darcy questioned almost hesitantly.

"Sam has her," Bobby replied with a grim face.

"When did things go so wrong, Bobby?"

"I don't know," he replied. Just as Darcy was about to ask if she could stay the phone rang and Bobby went to pick the phone up.

"Yah... Yah... Who is me?" Darcy watched as Bobby's face turned furious as he hung up he was about to walk towards her when the phone rang again. "Who is this?" Bobby yelled. "This ain't funny, call back and I'll kill yah!"

"Dad? Who was it?" Darcy asked cautiously. As Bobby turned to face her; the answer he gave shocking her in the process.

"Someone or something I'm betting a demon, is possessing Dean's meat suit."

"I thought you salted and burned his body!" Darcy all but leaped from her seat, knocking it to the ground in the process.

"Sam wouldn't have it; we buried him." Bobby replied glumly as he headed for the door.

"What was Sam thinking?" She screeched as she followed Bobby who got ready for the confrontation of what thing was in Dean's meat suit.

"I know exactly what the idiot was thinking! He was thinking of reviving him. Darcy stay here don't come near the door." He ordered before handing her a few things. "Here is the Holy Water if the silver knife won't work. At least its not a skin walker but it could be a demon. Got it?"

"Okay." Darcy replied as they both waited for the thing to come to them and it did. They heard the engine of a car followed by the footsteps of someone climbing up the patio stairs and then the knocking of the door. From her view it was Dean, well Dean's meat suit.

"Surprise." The Dean look alike said smiling. Darcy heard Bobby mutter something that she could not hear but 'Dean' could. "Me neither. Surprised me too but here I am." She saw Bobby tensed as he attacked 'Dean' and dean yelling out as he tried desperately to stop Bobby from killing him.

"Bobby it's me! Dean, Stop!"

"Like hell!"

"Your name is Robert Stevenson, you became a hunter because of your wife! You're the closest thing to a father I have!" It cried out making Bobby falter which gave it enough time to grab the knife.

"Not a skin walker!"

"Then you're a revetment"

"If I was a skin walker would I do this with a silver knife?" Dean slit his arm spilling blood. "see not a skin walker."

"Dean," Darcy asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." They hugged as they both got their bearings as they held onto each other for along minute.

"Yeah you too."

"Its good to see you boy," Bobby let out as he stared at Dean a little tearfully.

"How'd you bust out?" Bobby asked as he motioned Darcy to to come near him.

"I don't know I woke up in a pin-" Darcy threw the holy water at Deans face. "Not a demon you know," Dean replied back glaring at Bobby and Darcy.

"Sorry" Darcy replied as she hurriedly grabbed a towel to help Dean dry his face.

"We can't be too careful, you know." Bobby let out as he sheepishly looked at Dean who glared at harder at Bobby.

"So you're here too? Didn't like the apple pie life." Dean replied snarkly at Darcy who glared at Dean.

"I graduated from school I'll have you know. I was expecting a happy reunion but I came home to was finding out John is dead, Sam getting killed and you making a deal to bring him back. Resulting in the releasing of all if not then most of the demons from the pit and you ending up in hell! What the hell Dean?" Darcy chewed out Dean who stared at her wide eyed and mouth a gapped. Behind Darcy, Bobby tried his hardest to not laugh at Dean's face.

"I expect you to apologize! Sam too when I get my hands on him!"

"What do you mean when you get your hands on him? Where is Sam?" Dean asked looking at Bobby for answers.

"I haven't heard from him since you know. I tried to get in contact with him but I can't reach him. I have been trying to track him down. I did find him a while back but I lost track of him. So how did you get out from the pit?" Bobby asked as Dean explained how he woke up in a pine casket in Pontiac, Illinois.

"That don't make a lick of sense."

"Yah I know."

"Your chest was ribbons! Your innards were hanging out of you and you have been buried for four month. Even if you got out of the pit and into your meat suit its impossible to look like well..." Bobby emphasized the way Dean's body was whole and without a mark.

"Yah I know I should look like a video thriller reject after becoming a hellhound chew toy." Dean replied.

"So Dean what 'do' you remember?" Darcy asked as she stared a Dean curiously eying his body for any hint of what rode him out of the pit.

"Like I told you I woke up six feet under." he replied clearly getting annoyed with the repetition. There was something else on his mind anyway. "So is Sam alone?"

"As far as I know yes. It hasn't been a good four months we had to bury you!"

"Why did you bury me?" Dean asked; the question being on his mind for a while.

"I wanted to do the usual drill: salt and burn. But he wouldn't have it. Seemed to me he was going to bring you back."

"The boy was hurting, got really quiet then you know left. It's like I told you before I tried tracking him and calling him."

"He is messing with some bad mojo then. Cause where I got out it looked like something flattened the area around my grave and there was this overbearing presence over me. Like it was pushing me down or something and then this," Dean took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve and showed Bobby and Darcy the burned handprint on his left shoulder.

"What the hell!" Both yelled out as Darcy ran a finger on Deans red skin as Dean hissed a bit.

"Yah I think the demon griped tight to pull me out of the pit and rode me out left this."

"You think Sammy made a deal but he can't be crazy right?" Darcy asked a bit desperately as Dean nodded at her in confirmation. "That idiot! He really is going to get it when I see him."

"Ah not until I get him first, big brother privileges." Dean called out.

"Fine." Darcy grumbled still annoyed.

"So how do we track Sam?" Bobby asked as he noticed Dean pick up his phone and dialed.

"By tracking his cell phone."

Both Darcy and Bobby stared at Dean curiously on how he was going to find his brother. They watched as Dean smirked thru out the phone conversation as he got what he needed to track a phone that Sam might use. He then turned on the GPS on the phone.

"Pontiac, Illinois right where I woke up!"

"Seriously? That's too much of a coincidence." Darcy exclaimed as she followed Dean who got the address of where Sam was and they headed out.

Eventually they reached a love motel as Darcy followed obediently behind her father and Dean. They followed where the GPS led them then they knocked. The door opened to reveal a woman, brunette in a wife-beater and only in her panties.

"Finally, got the pizza."

"Pizza?" All three said confused as the woman gave them an annoyed look.

"Yah the pizza that takes three people to deliver!"

"I think we got the wrong ro-" Dean was about to say but just then Sam walked around the corner. Sam froze at the sight of his older brother back from the dead.

"Hey Sammy."

"You're dead!" Sam yelled out as he charged at Dean. knife at the ready. Luckily Dean was quick enough to defend himself. Bobby quickly reached to stop Sam from killing his revived brother while Darcy tried to calm down the frightened brunette.

"Its him Sam!" The statement stopping Sam dead in his tracks as the words slowly sunk in.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed in realization as he hugged his brother in relief

"Um ...who is he? Your old boy friend?" the now calm brunette asked standing beside Darcy. The latter choked on a laugh as she caught the look of horror on both brothers faces.

"No, he is my brother." Sam exclaimed blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh!... I think I should go then..." The brunette said as she dressed and quickly walked out with Sam following behind.

"So call me alright."

"Sure, sure Kathy." Sam said smiling as he noticed the smile fall of the brunette.

"Its Kristy," she all but hissed.

"Right..." Sam replied awkwardly as the brunette smiled a bit and left as Sam closed the door.

"So what did it cost?" the eldest brother practically demanded.

'There it was Dean getting to the truth.' thought Darcy as she and Bobby watched the heated debate between the brothers as Sam had no clue on who bought Dean back. No demon would make a deal with him and he tried everything.

"Okay so we know that Sam didn't sell his soul, thankfully." Bobby supplied as this dawned to them on what or who brought Dean to life.

"Okay so we have no clue but what have you been doing Samuel! You never picked up my calls you have left me in the dark! At least Dean had the decency to pick up! Even if he sounded dead to the world when speaking to me! And now I find out from DAD that you went on a revenge Emo vendetta to bring back Dean! What the hell?" Darcy screamed at Sam. Both Bobby and Dean looked at Darcy who was totally chewing Sam for not keeping in touch. He had at least the decency to look sorry.

"I'm sorry," Sam replied desperately as Darcy continued to glare at him.

"You better be sorry. If you pull that stunt again you won't have to worry about demons or Dean or Dad on your case because I will bring you kicking and screaming back home got it!"

"Yes Dar, I understand." Sam replied as Darcy glared once more at Sam but he gave her those pathetic kicked puppy look.

"Okay so what are you doing here?" Dean asked as Darcy sat near her father who patted her shoulder. Then Darcy heard from Sam about following some demons into town.

"So are you, Dean? You don't feel different?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a demon?" Dean snapped.

"No demon will let you out of the pit from out of the goodness of their hearts."

"So what do we do then?" Darcy asked as she looked to Bobby for an answer.

"We can try the psychic." Bobby suggested.

"What psychic?" The two brothers asked in unison.

"Give me a moment alright. I'm going to give her a call." Bobby replied as he left the room for a bit. The brothers then looked toward Darcy for an explanation.

"Eh? Well I can't give you much alright I was pretty small when I met Pam, she can talk to people in the other side and what not. Sorry I can' give you many details I was pretty young." Darcy explained quickly.

"Well that's something," Dean muttered sarcastically at the lack of information.

"She can meet us." Bobby informed the trio when he walked into the room. The three nodded in response before following Bobby. Darcy walked along with Bobby as he told the brothers to follow.

They arrived four hours later to an ordinary house. The three waited as Bobby knocked on the door. When it opened it revealed a brunette in a black top and jeans. She hugged and greeted Bobby in excitement. She then hugged Darcy happily exclaiming on how big she gotten since she last saw her particularly in the chest. The psychic groped her, making Darcy blush and stamper a bit as she was caught off guard. Both Dean and Sam were startled as Pam headed toward them as she eyed them lustily a bit. She dared to touch Sam in the rear startling him.

"So Pam did you get any clue at what we are dealing with?" Bobby asked.

"No I tried talking to the other side but I have no clue. We can have a séance all five to see what revived Dean over here." Pam replied as she motioned all four to sit. "We need to hold hands and I need to touch something that is connected to the thing we are searching for." Dean grunted as he rolled up his sleeve and Sam stared at the hand print in wonder.

"Whoa! I don't think thats were it touched me." Dean smiled at Pam as Darcy rolled her eyes as Dean was flirting. Pam smiled back as she put her hand on the print and then got serious.

"I conger and command to reveal yourself! I conjure and command to- Castiel?" Pam said in confusion as all four looked at Pam for an answer. "What not buying it Castiel. I conger and command to revel your self , show your face, show your face!"

The room began to shake there was an ear piercing sound coming from the room. Bobby, Dean and Sam cringed in pain as Darcy could hear a voice a very distant voice but she could not make out what the person, thing was saying. Then there was a scream and the candles's flames rose up as Pan screamed and fell to the floor. Darcy looked to see what had happened as she began to focus what was in front of her as Bobby held Pam when she screamed that she could not see.

Later in the night Darcy sat in deep thought as she sat in Bobby's car after they left Pam at the hospital. Dean was in his hotel room sleeping with Sam, and Bobby was in there room making everything demon proof and ghost proof as she stared at the stars. She was having second thoughts on coming to visit Bobby just one day back. She was in deep with the supernatural again she felt like a teenager again on a hunt. Darcy was so deep in thought, she didn't notice that Sam snuck into the Impala. She was startled as the Impala drove off with Sam in it.

Darcy was about to follow but then there was that voice again. It sounded velvety, rich, and so southing and so far away then she heard a crash. She saw Bobby run into Dean and Sam's room calling out for the boys. Darcy ran toward them as she heard the voice stronger and a bit more clearer as she kept hearing the voice call out Dean's name.

"DEAN!" Bobby cried out as he winced in pain as the sound stopped. Dean finally stood up wincing in pain as he bleed a bit from his ears.

"Okay thats enough waiting around. I say we summon the thing and get it over with!" Dean cried out as Bobby shock his head and followed Dean out as Darcy followed behind them.

"Where is my baby?" Dean yelled as he stared at the empty spot where his car was to be at.

"I can answer that I saw Sam drive off in her." Darcy informed the remaining members of the group.

"To where?" Dean all but yelled in her ear.

"I don't know I was going to follow but then I heard a crash coming from your room." Darcy replied. Dean grunted as he walked toward Bobby's car and sat himself in the front seat. Darcy sighed and sat in the back as Bobby drove them to an abandoned barn he owned around here. Darcy watched as they drove that Dean called Sam as they talked for a bit and them hung up.

"Don't you think we need Sam for this?" Bobby asked.

"No the three of us are fine." Dean replied as they reached the barn and began to prepare the summoning ritual. When they were done signs of every religion to keep out the bad littered the whole entire barn. Next to Dean was a table which had knife of iron silver and Ruby's knife. Bobby had his shot gun full of bullets to kill off a few werewolves, as Darcy in her hand held an iron crow bar.

Bobby did the ritual as now they waited as it quickly turned silent. Dean sung his legs as he sat on the table near the weapons. Darcy leaned on the wall of the barn as Bobby stood near were he cast the ritual.

"You sure you did it right?" Dean asked.

"I did do it right, you just got to wait." Bobby replied annoyed. Suddenly the sky was filled with thunder as the lights flickered in the barn. All three hunters stood tense as the barn doors where thrown open. Darcy could see a black haired man with the bluest eyes in a tan trench coat walking into the barn. The lights above him grew brighter then soon burst as sparks fell around the strange creature. She saw Dean and Bobby shoot at the thing as it wasn't faced as it finally reached to them as it faced Dean.

"Who or what are you?" Dean asked as his hand grabbed Ruby's knife.

"I am what gripped you tight and pulled you from perdition. I am Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord." The Angel said in a deep gravel like voice. He stared intently at Dean with an intense gaze as the thunder outside boomed.

"Thanks." Dean replied as he stabbed the Angel with Ruby's knife expecting the 'Angel' to fall dead but it did not. It seemed to find it funny to be stabbed as he grabbed the handle and pulled it out. Dropping it to the floor the stranger looked up to to Dean.

"We need to talk Dean," It said. Bobby ran up to the thing and began to swing his shot gun as Darcy followed up with her iron crowbar. Darcy faltered a bit as the 'Angel' caught Bobby's shot gun and put two fingers on Bobby's forehead as he fell unconscious.

"DAD!" Darcy yelled as she sung her crowbar at Castiel but he too stopped her but the strangest thing happened. When he tried to do the same thing he did to Bobby he failed. Darcy noticed a bit of shock pass through Castiel's bright blue eyes but he quickly masked it. He stared at Darcy with interest as Dean quickly pushed between them. He pulled Darcy behind him as he made his way with Darcy holding Deans jacket in her hands behind him toward Bobby's unconscious body.

"Check and make sure he is alright." Dean whispered to Darcy hurriedly while Dean glared at the 'Angel' Castiel in front of him. Darcy crouched to her dad's body to make sure he is alive and was startled by Castiel's voice again.

"He is alive just unconscious. I planned to talk to Dean alone." He said as he stared confused at Darcy who stared right back.

"So Castiel if you're an angel why'd you burn that poor lady's eyes out?" Dean asked snarling at Castiel, getting the angel's attention back to himself.

"My true form is overwhelming to normal humans. Special people can perceive and hear my true voice. That's why I'm come looking like this." Castiel replied.

"That was your voice! Turn it down next time and are you possessing some poor bastard?" Dean yelled in anger. 'This was no angel possessing some poor human. It has to be a demon' Dean though angrily glaring at at Castiel.

"This is a vessel Dean. He is a very devout man he prayed for this." Castiel replied to Dean's thoughts as he stood a little aways from the two conscious hunters. The 'angel' stared at Dean intently as the thunder outside grew louder. The two hunters stared in a bit of awe at the shadow like wings behind Castiel. Though for Darcy she saw dark black feathers twitching and puffing as the angel stared at Dean. To Darcy it seemed that Castiel was trying to impress Dean?

"Alright, so why did you pull me from the pit?" Dean yelled as he shook the amazement look from his face. He then glared at Castiel still not believing he was an Angel..

"I pulled you out because God commanded." Castiel said as he got into Dean's personal space. Dean leaned back from uncomfortable almost falling on top of Darcy and Bobby's body. Castiel stared deeply into Dean's eyes as he seemed confused as he stared at Dean. His face changed and looked at Dean in realization to an unanswered question.

"Not in my experience..." Dean began.

"Whats the matter, you don't believed you can be saved." he said in soft voice as Dean glared at Castiel.

"Yah, what of it. You still haven't answered my question." Dean yelled out glaring at Castiel who still was in Dean's space and making him a bit uncomfortable. "Because we have work for you Dean." Castiel said as he stepped back a bit as both Darcy and Dean blinked. They heard the sounds of wings and Castiel was not in the spot he was at last.

_End_

**To be Continued in ****Chapter one- Are you there God? Its me Dean Winchester**

_"Jason!" She breathed out as she stared at her teenage sweet heart in front of her. Her eyes wide in fear as she backed away from him._

_"Its nice to see you again, though I think it could be better circumstances." Jason said as he flickered and appeared right in front of her. "Look what happened to me! I thought you loved me!" He yelled his bright green eyes narrowed with hate as he reached toward her._

_"I'm sorry, I''m sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen you weren't' suppose to be there!" She yelled as she desperately reached toward anything to hit the ghost in front of her._

_"I was there and look what happened!" He yelled as he was about to reach her when Jason disappeared as Sam and Bobby had found her as Sam had used and iron bar threw Jason making him disappeared._

**End of ****preview...**

**AlbanNeji- I hoped you all enjoyed this little plot bunny i had and i will try to continue with this story till i get an idea of where my other stories are heading be prepared that i wont post regally as i have drawings to finish and work but please review and tell me what you all think!**


	2. Chapter One Are You There God? Its Me De

**AlbanNeji- Hello all I know I haven't updated this story but i'm taking my time on it since I have to make everything mesh together. I want this story to flow perfectly; I have mostly everything set up though I have to change a few things in the supernatural series to make fit the avengers in this somehow. But I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter. **

**Disclaimer I do not own the supernatural series or any of the marvel characters, cinematic universe or comic universe.**

**Chapter**** O****ne - ****Are**** Y****ou**** T****here ****God? ****Its**** M****e ****Dean****Winchester**

Darcy with the help of Dean drove back to Bobby's place, Bobby unconscious in the back seat as she sat in the front with Dean. She listened to Dean yell and complain to her about that thing was not an Angel and to never say or tell that he was not groped by an Angel.

"Alright Dean have you called Sam to meet us at the house?" Darcy asked as she caught Dean of guard.

"Yah I did he'll meet us at Bobby's." Dean replied a bit angrily as their whole trip to Bobby's was quiet.

The next day was eventful as Darcy nursed a cup of coffee surrounded with books on Angels with Biblical and Pre-Biblical as she and Bobby tried to find out what Castiel was saying was true. After he, Bobby, was filled in when he was put unconscious tried to figure out why an Angel would need Dean out of the pit. She looked up to see Dean and Sam arguing as they walked into the living room.

"I still don't believe he is an Angel it could be a demon! And demons always lie!"

"But Dean, it has to be an Angel you said you saw shadows of wings can't you just believe that something good for once happened to us?" Sam pleaded to his brother as Darcy grunted as she returned to reading her books as she kept her ears in tune to Dean yelling at Sam

"I just can't believe God needs me hey I hate it when I'm singled out at birthday parties but seriously, there is other people more deserving than me! Come on I know I'm not perfect I steal, hustle and leave broken hearts behind! Why would God give a crap about me!"

"Well your important to the big man up stairs and wants you to put your party hat on!" Sam replied.

"Hey!" Darcy heard Bobby yell at the brothers making them stop. "Now are you two going to stop arguing about religion or aren't you two going to help with the research!"

"So what have you two found?" Sam asked in wonder as he stared at the books around them.

"Well only and Angel is capable to pull a damn soul from the pit. So basically you, Dean; where as you put it 'groped' by an Angel, Castiel, who by the way I found out is the Angel of Thursday." Darcy explained as she took a sip of coffee as she watched both of the boys reactions as Sam looked like a happy puppy as Dean looked like he swallowed a lemon.

"That can't be true!" Dean cried out as he tried denying that he, was groped by an Angel.

"Shut it Dean! Just suck it up Darcy is right, an Angel is the only one who pulled you from the pit." Bobby said defending Darcy who just kept sipping her Coffee as she kept reading more on Castiel and what Angels did and to find out why now after all this time were they walking among humans.

"Fine I'll help but I better get some damn pie for this!" Dean yelled as Sam grunted a yes. Darcy heard foot steps, as Sam was making good on his promise to Dean as he asked them if they wanted something to eat.

"Anything is fine Sammy just get me another coffee with food." Darcy replied as she kept reading missing the look of annoyance crossing Sam's face.

"Yah sure." Sam replied. ", You Bobby?"

"Anything is fine." Bobby replied as he also kept reading as Sam grunted and headed toward the door to get food for the rest of the gang.

"I'm going to call some hunters and see if they have any more useful information. Just keep reading." Bobby said as Darcy hummed and Dean grunted in response. It was quiet as the only thing both heard was Bobby on the phone but for some strange reason she felt like someone was staring at her like she felt in one of those clichéd horror movie with the blond girl screaming her ass off and getting killed. The feeling stopped for a while as she continued to hear the sound of Bobby trying to get one of his acquaintances on his phone.

"Hey I'm back!" She heard Sam yell out as he walked into the house as he went straight toward the kitchen to set down the food.

"Alright! Now where is my pie Sammy." Dean yelled as he stopped reading as he headed straight toward the bag of food. He pulled out his cheese burger and fries as he looked for his pie. "Sam where is the pie?" Dean asked as Sam was giving Darcy her coffee. Darcy had a smile on her face as she tried not to burst laughing as Sam uttered the dreaded oops from his lips.

"Sam I thought you said you wouldn't forget the pie!" Dean said as Darcy noticed he looked to be pouting. Darcy sighed as she stared at the argument that was going on in front of her of Sam trying to apologies that he forgot for the first time Dean's pie as they began to argue they were cut short as Bobby walked into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Stop your arguing we have a problem! I can't seem to get in contact with any Hunters near us I want you three to check their homes and see what is going on." Bobby explained as this startled the three in the room. Darcy knew that Dean and Sam will always team up together always as she nodded to her father as she was told to head near a Hunters home she used to stay when she was little.

"Your bike is still in the same place yah left it." Bobby said as Darcy nodded as she headed out. Bobby in his old rusting car and Dean and Sam in their impala.

"We meet back here if anything we find is wrong don't play the hero alright."

"Got it!" All three yelled out as all three vehicles headed toward their destinations.

Darcy headed as fast as her motor-bike could go toward the only woman she would consider a mother. She reached the home of Lily Fern in record time that she thought that she might have broken a few speeding laws. She quickly ran up the door of the modest Home as she unlocked the home with the spare key she had from when Lily had given her.

"Lily!" Darcy yelled as she ran around the house and finally found the woman she had known as her mother. There a brunet lay ed in her own room the room splattered in fresh red blood her organs around her corpse her bright browns eyes dull as they stared in horror to the ceiling.

"Lily..." Darcy muttered eyes wide as she stared at the carnage before her as she was about to reach her, her phone rang.

"H-hello." She replied shakily as the voice on the other line was Sam.

"Darcy are you alright?"

"No I'm not, Lily is dead." She replied as she heard the in-take of Sam's breathing and a curse from what she understood was Dean.

"Its true then... we checked our contacts and they are not answering so we assume there dead too though I can't get ahold of Bobby we are heading back alright."

"Alright." Darcy muttered back as she closed her phone as she stared at Lily's body one last time as she ran straight toward her bike as she headed back home.

As she tried to get home she had to make a pit stop at a gas station to fill up her tank when she did she headed straight toward Singer's Salvage. As she got there she saw Dean's impala and Bobby's car but no one in sight. She cautiously walked toward the front door as she heard the yelling of Sam calling to Bobby where the junk cars were. She cautiously walked toward the were sam was when she froze as she suddenly got goose bumps on her arms as the air around her got cold.

"Hello my little Darcy." Darcy froze as she turned to see someone who had died a long time ago.

"Jason!" She breathed out as she stared at her teenage sweet heart in front of her. Her eyes wide in fear as she backed away from him.

"It's nice to see you again, though I think it could be better circumstances." Jason said as he flickered and appeared right in front of her. "Look what happened to me! I thought you loved me!" He yelled his bright green eyes narrowed with hate as he reached toward her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen you weren't' suppose to be there!" She yelled as she desperately reached toward anything to hit the ghost in front of her.

"I was there and look what happened!" He yelled as he was about to reach her when Jason disappeared as Sam and Bobby had found her as Sam had used and iron bar threw Jason making him disappeared.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he reached Darcy who nodded as she still looked scared as she let out deep breath.

"Come on we have to find your brother and head toward the garage." Bobby said as both Sam and Darcy nodded as they followed Bobby as they found Dean who had just shot a ghost that was in front of him.

"Guys?"

"Come on Dean let's go! Cover each other." Bobby said as all three nodded as they followed Bobby toward an iron door. Bobby opened it as all four walked in and passed the door as Bobby locked the door behind them.

"Bobby is this room what I think it is?" Dean asked in a bit of awe as he took his surroundings; Sam and Darcy also had similar emotions as they took a lot around.

"You build a panic room!" Sam asked in shock.

"I had a weekend off and since Darcy left I thought I should be prepared."

"Seriously you did this cause I left?" Darcy said as she looked at all the books as picked one-off the shelf.

"Well yah had nothing better to do." Bobby replied as he also picked up a book. "Well aren't you two going to help with the research."

"Yah, sure though we should lay down what we know." Sam said as all four nodded. "Lets see we know they are ghosts, they are people we know I saw Henderson."

"I saw Meg." Dean replied.

"Two small kids I couldn't save." Bobby replied.

"I saw Jason." Darcy said uncomfortably as Bobby nodded in understanding though Sam and Dean looked a bit curious.

"Okay so its ghosts we know that have died tragic deaths."

"I saw a symbol on Meg's hand though." Dean said as he was quickly asked to draw the symbol for the rest of the gang as they began to feverishly look for the symbol in the book that where in the panic room.

"Found it!" Bobby said. "It says here that symbol is the rise of the witnesses it's a prophecy in Revelation of the Apocalypse. The ghosts we are seeing are called witnesses, they are called that it says because they witnessed the unnatural and died under unnatural circumstances. They were forced to be raised which made them unhappy, turning them like rabid dogs from the pain of being risen, its not their fault apparently. That brand you saw, Dean, was from the spell that was used on them; whoever raised them had used a spell so powerful their souls were branded. "

"So why are they angry with us then shouldn't they be angry at the person who rose them." Dean said.

"No they are in agony from being risen and they are on a vengeful streak on the person or persons that caused their deaths." Bobby said as he began to explain as all three understood what was going on.

"Well boys it seems it's the start of the apocalypse."

"Is there a way to put the spirits to rest."

"Yah there is the ritual. The ritual must be done in an open flame."

"But that means the only open flame is the fire place!" Darcy said her eyes wide.

"You know this panic room doesn't have the appeal anymore." Dean said as Bobby shot him a glare.

"Shut up Dean!" Bobby said as they prepared to get to the library as they began to make salt rounds and as they were tensed but ready as Bobby opened the Panic room as they headed out.

They fought the ghosts along the way shooting at them as they appeared in front of them when they finally reached the library Darcy stood ready as she guarded Bobby and Sam as Sam began to make a circle out of salt around Bobby who began to prepare the ritual to stop the witness. Dean on the other hand was getting the ingredients from the kitchen for Bobby while trying to not get killed.

"You left me to die Darcy!"

"Bobby you left us!"

"You walked by us Bobby!"

"You aren't a hero Dean!"

"How sick are you Sam!" they yelled as they gained closer to the four hunters as Bobby desperately grabbed the ingredients from Dean's hands as he quickly began to chant and pour the ingredients together as Dean was thrown to the floor as Meg began to choke Dean as he yelled at him. Sam was thrown to the wall by the kids moving a piano at Sam. Darcy lost her gun as Jason began to almost tear out her heart.

"Hurry up Bobby!" Dean cried out just as Bobby finished and thru the concoction into the open flame as the ghosts let out a shriek as they disappeared in a bright light. Darcy and Dean where panting on the ground as Sam was trying to clear his vision from spinning.

"Well that went well." Darcy said as she sat up as she rubbed her arms to get the feeling of pain to go away from Jason's grip.

"Yah right." Dean muttered as he laid on the floor trying to get his bearings that he almost died again.

**END**

**To**** be Continued in Chapter Two- I'm Loki! No, You are Not!**

"_I __am __Loki.__" __He __said __more __seriously __as __Darcy __shook __her __head __saying __no._

_"__Why __do __you __think I__'m __not __Loki?__" __The __trickster __asked __with __a __raised __eye brow._

_"__Because __I __met __Thor __and __he __described __his __brother , __Loki. __You __trickster __in __no __way __match __Thor__'__s __descriptions __of __his __beloved __brother. __For __one __thing __Loki __has __green __eyes.__" __Darcy __replied __which __got __a __startled __look __from __'Loki.'_

_"__Hmm.__" __Loki __hummed __as __he __took __a __step __forward __into __Darcy's __personal __space._

_"__So __who __are __you __really.__" __Darcy __asked __as __she __took __a __step __back __from __the __trickster __who __was __in __her __personal __space._

_ She felt how Castiel would looked at her with his bright blue eyes but instead it was bright amber eyes, than that of the geeky angle._

**End**** of preview...**

**AlbanNeji- I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to post the next one as fast as I can. Also please tell me how I'm doing so far thank you.**


	3. Chapter Two I'm Loki! No, Your Are Not!

**AlbanNeji- So yah sorry about not updating this story but i'm not just lazing about and not writing it I am on chapter Ten and almost done with it its just i'm tinkering and re writing some of the chapters since I have to watch the supernatural box sets and see how to joint the characters without ruining the plot I have so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the supernatural series or any of the marvel characters, cinematic universe or comic universe.**

**Chapter****Two-****I'm****Loki!****No,****You****are****Not!**

She felt the world around her shift around her, as she heard laughter coming from all over the room. She wondered how she ended up in this mess.

'Oh! Thats right!' she thought to herself as she remembered why she was alone. The reason being that Bobby wanted her not to get involved in the Angel business they were in now. But how could she, Darcy, not get involved; to take a step back and watch from the side lines as Dean, Sam and her father Bobby, risked their lives to stop the seals from breaking.

The Angel, Castiel, he came in her dream after the witnesses seal being broke.

"What are you?" Castiel asked her as they stared at one another: as her dream was disrupted from a memory of when she was with Jane, Erick, and Thor.

"I'm human." She replied.

Castiel tilted his head a bit as his blue eyes stared at her that made her feel very uncomfortable; it felt as if he was staring at her soul.

"You seem more accepting to Angels than Dean." He replied.

"Why did you bring him back?" She asked ignoring his statement. "Why is this happening, why now?"

"Because it was written and so will it happen." he replied. "I do not trust you, but Dean does so I will let you near him. I will figure out what you are; you are not human." Castiel said as he glared at Darcy.

Darcy watched Castiel disappear from her dream as she woke up gasping and sweating.

That day, that was where it led her now. She found herself in the kitchen desperately reaching for a glass of water as she tried to calm her beating heart.

Dean walked in as she drank but reached for the liquor that bobby hid around the house.

"Bad dream, Dar?" Dean asked as he sat across from her as he took a large gulp of the liquor in his hand.

"No, your Angel paid me a visit." Darcy replied as it got an annoyed look from Dean.

"Not my Angel!"

"What ever, he paid me a visit and stated that i'm not human; and in not so many words told me he will kill me if anything bad happens to you."

"What? But your human!"

"I know." Darcy replied.

Later that day when everyone was awake Darcy and Bobby got into a heated argument that she should stay away and go back to her old life. Which in realty she could not do as S.H.I.E.L.D was going to keep a very close eye on her for the rest of her life.

Dean and Sam watched as it got so heated that they yelled things at each other that they would regret later on.

"Fine! I Hope you are happy!" Darcy yelled as she quickly packed all she could into a bag as she left Singer's Salvage.

"Wait, Darcy! He didn't mean it!" Dean said as he tried to stop the only other person in his life from leaving again.

"Wether he meant it or not Dean does not mater at this moment. I think this separation will do us both some good after all I just came back and this happens. I'll be fine I'll keep in touch." Darcy replied as she walked away but she knew she would keep in touch with bobby or Dean too much.

From a distance she could hear Sam trying to calm down Bobby but to no avail she knew her father he would hold a grudge till she said sorry or he had enough and relented.

But that was the past as she stood at the presence of a trickster with a bit of irony from the deaths she could gather and piles of candy wrappers as this trickster had a sweet tooth.

"Looky here a little bitty Hunter or should I say Huntress trying to stop me! The trickster appeared in front of her face to face. A candy bar in hand as he smirked at her.

"Going to stake me Kitten." he said tauntingly as he took bites out of his candy in his hand.

She ignored the jib as she took a swipe at him a he laughed and dodged her attempts to kill him.

"Who the fuck are you, trickster!" She yelled in anger as she cursed at herself for taking this trickster with out back up, she was going to die that's for sure.

The trickster laughed as he took another bite of his candy bar, he bowed mockingly to her.

"I I'm Loki!" he replied smirking at her as his golden eyes held mischief as he stared at her.

"Wha-? You cannot be him!" she yelled back which got an annoyed look from the trickster as he now glared at Darcy.

"I am Loki." He said more seriously as Darcy shook her head saying no.

"Why do you think I'm not Loki?" The trickster asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I met Thor and he described his brother, Loki. You trickster in no way match Thor's descriptions of his beloved brother. For one thing Loki has green eyes." Darcy replied which got a startled look from 'Loki.'

"Hmm." Loki hummed as he took a step forward into Darcy's personal space.

"So who are you really." Darcy asked as she took a step back from the trickster who was in her personal space.

She felt how Castiel would looked at her with his bright blue eyes but instead it was bright amber eyes, than that of the geeky Angel.

"What are you looking at?" She asked a bit startled as the trickster looked at her in wonder, was that a loving gaze? That is so creepy she thought.

"You were never meant to be a part of this." he said seriously as he had her cornered.

"This? What, this?" She asked as she was backed into a wall. 'She was so dead' she thought.

"You, this... with the angels, those dame Winchesters! You where never meant to be a part of this! My father promised me! " the trickster yelled as he glared at the ceiling above.

"Father?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I cannot lose another child, not to them not again. I'm sorry for what i'm going to do." The trickster said as Darcy's eyes widened as she saw those six golden wings as to fingers touched her forehead as this time her wold went dark.

"I hope you forgive me. But this cannot happen." He said.

**END**

**To be continued in Chapter Three- Adam****Milligan****meet****Darcy?**

_"__What?__" __She __asked __as __her __head __hurt __as __she __tried __to __remember __how __she __fell __unconscious.__ "__Who __are __you __two... __who am __I?__" __She __replied __as __Ed's __smile __fell __from __his __face __as __he __sighed __pouting __as __Adam __gave __a __look __to __his __dorm __mate/friend._

_"__Ed?__"_

"_She __doesn__'__t __remember __herself!__" __Ed __yelled __in __disbelief.__ "__How __disappointing.__" __Ed __yelled __as __he __startled __the __woman __who __stared __at __Ed __as __she __tried __to __back __away __from __him __in __fright __as __Ed __had __his __tantrum __about __not __getting __any__ useful information._

_"__ED!__" __Adam __yelled __at __his __friend __as __Ed __stopped.__ "__You're __scaring __her, __idiot!__" __Adam __pointed __to __the__ frightened __woman __on __the __couch._

_"__Now __let's __sit __down __and __see __if __we __can __figure __out __if __she __can__ remember __anything.__Um, __so __your __name __miss.__" __Adam __asked__ cautiously __as __Ed __sat __near __him __pouting __as __he __stared __at __the __woman __on __the __couch._

**End of Preview...**

**AlbanNeji- so ill be posting two chapters right now since I'm satisfied with these two but I probably wont have the next two ready in a while since I keep tinkering with the chapter.**


	4. Chapter Three Adam Milligan Meet Darcy

**AlbanNeji- Here is chapter second chapter I promise and I hope you'll wait patiently for the next two for this story!**

**Disclaimer I do not own the supernatural series or any of the marvel characters, cinematic universe or comic universe.**

**Chapter****Three-****Adam****Milligan****meet****Darcy?**

It was a very weird day for Adam to start of he was late for class, his alarm clock didn't go off. Ed was acting strange... well stranger than normal as he was geeking out on what happened in New Mexico and how the government was covering it up.

He snorted he could never under stand Ed, now here he was walking down the road to his dorm after getting Ed's and his food for their dorm when he spot-ed her. Well a body of an unconscious woman she appeared to be breathing as he checked her. He contemplated on what to do he could call the cops but that would mean he would be the main suspect, in her unconscious state the other would be to take her to his and Ed's dorm. He took this one time impulse as he picked her he made sure she was securely on his back as he picked up his and Ed's groceries as he headed back to his dorm.

Once he reached his destination he called out for Ed who came from his room gushing and blabbing out of what he just hacked into as he stopped talking to stare at the woman he was carrying.

"Holy Shit! Adam!" Ed yelled as an excited look came to his face.

"You can tell me later on why you're so exited to about seeing this woman after you help me!" Adam said as Ed hurriedly grabbed the groceries and set them on the counter to be dealt with later as he hurriedly went to were Adam was setting down the woman he was carrying in the sofa of their dorm.

"So you going to tell me who she is?" Adam asked Ed whose eyes lit up excitedly behind his spectacles.

"Hell yah! Do you know who you just brought into our humble home."

"Eh? No?" Adam replied as Ed smacked him in the head.

"Owch!" Adam yelled as he glared at his friend.

"Idiot, Hello what have I been researching and hacking into government info for!"

"Eh? The thing that happened in New Mexico or other. Some 'machine robot' thingy destroyed a town." Adam replied.

"Yah but you mister have brought us someone who was there I hacked into a government server, which let me tell you it was not easy. I looked for the files of the incident of what happened to that town and everyone involved, her picture is in one of the files." Ed explained happily as his bright blue eyes lit up.

"So her beef with the super secret government agency that you hacked is?"

"She knows too much apparently she was involved in what happened at the town, it's better if I show you the files Adam." Ed said as Adam sighed but followed his friend toward his room.

She felt scared as she heard the pounding of her own heart beat as her mother grabbed her as she was pushed in to a closet.

_"__What __ever __you __do __don't __come __out. __Stay __hidden.__"_

"_Mummy!__" _

_She __cried __as __her __eyes __were __filled __with __tears __as __her __mother __covered __her __in __a __blanket __and __shut __the __closet. __It __was __dark __as __she __cried __silently __her __papa __and __mummy __she__ could __hear __them __trying __to __stop __those __bad __men __that __were __in __the __house. __She __heard __their __laughter __as __a __body __hit __the __floor __with __a __thud __followed __by __her __mummy's __scream then the laughter of __those __bad __men. Then__ their laughter __stopped and __then __it __went __silent. __She __took __a __peek __as __her __eyes __widened __a __the __sight __her __papa __on __the __floor __bleeding __dead __lifeless __eyes __staring __at __the __ceiling __her __mummy,__she __let __out __a __gasp __at __the __sight __of __her __mummy __she __laid __naked __on __the __floor __dead __as __the __two __bad __men __laughed __at __her __lifeless__ corpse. __She __didn't __notice __her __body __move __on __its __own __as __she __grabbed __the __closest __thing __in __her __reach__ which __was __her __papa's __hunting __knife __as __she __ran __toward __one __of __the __men __as __she__ stabbed __him __in __the __eye __as __he __was __crouched __down. __He __let __out __a __scream __the __other __man's __eyes __turned __black __for __just __a__ second __as __a __force __pushed __her __toward __the __wall __keeping __her __in __place._

_"__Well __we __have __ourselves __a __poppet.__" __The __man __said __smirking __as __she __cried __letting __out __a__ screech __sound__ which __made __both __men __cringe __in __pain __as __the __windows __in __the __house __break. __A__light __started __coming __from __her __she__ felt __it __being __warm __as __this __light __started __to__ engulf __her __and __the __house __as __it __began __to __burn._

_"__Nephilim...__" __she __heard __the __man __whisper __out __as __he __was __burned._

She awoke with a start her mouth felt dry as she tried to sit up as her hands met with the soft fabric of the couch she laid. Her eyes stared at the ceiling above as she heard a gasp as she sat up and her eyes met with two pairs of eyes one green the other a bright blue.

"Hey you alright?" The green eyed one asked as the other snorted.

"What you should be asking Adam is can I get your statement of what happened in New Mexico."

"Shut up Ed." The one named Adam said as Ed sighed.

"We just wanna know if your alright. Adam here found you on the side of the road but enough of that what I really want to know is what happened in New Mexico since you are a witness to the cover up!" Ed said excitedly as he got into the woman's personal space.

"What?" She asked as her head hurt as she tried to remember how she fell unconscious. "Who are you two... who I am I?" She replied as Ed's smile fell from his face as he sighed pouting as Adam gave a look to his dorm mate/friend.

"Ed?"

"She doesn't remember herself!" Ed yelled in disbelief. "How disappointing." Ed yelled as he startled the woman who stared at Ed as she tried to back away from him in fright as Ed had his tantrum about not getting any useful information.

"ED!" Adam yelled at his friend as Ed stopped. "You're scaring her, idiot!" Adam pointed to the frightened woman on the couch.

"Now let's sit down and see if we can figure out if she can remember anything. Um, so your name miss." Adam asked cautiously as Ed sat near him pouting as he stared at the woman on the couch.

"I..." the woman grabbed her head in pain as she tried to remember her name as flashes of two dead people on the ground. The flashes of black eyes, of two brothers laughing with her about something she said, the face of an older man that mad her feel at home the faces of three people smiling at her from a room filled with computers. _Darcy..._

"_Darcy!__"_

"Darcy, Darcy is my name I think." she replied as she stared at the two men in front of her.

"Well at least she remembers that!" Ed said as Adam glared at Ed for not being considerate to Darcy.

"Ed can you at least be a little more considerate to her she did lose her memories."

"But I want to know what happened in New Mexico! Come on Adam can you at least be a little curious on what the government is hiding."

"I am but not at the risk of hurting anyone for that information. So Darcy anything you do remember besides your name? I think Ed here." Adam said giving Ed a look. "could find anything about your past if you remember anything else."

"I..." Darcy replied as her head hurt as she tried desperately to remember anything. "I remember a face... a man with a truckers hat... a house surrounded by cars?" Flashes of people started to swirl in her mind as they yelled her name as she held her head in pain. _DARCY!_

"Hey calm down don't force it." Adam said as Ed looked in interest at Darcy as he stood up and walked toward his room.

"Hey were are you going?" Adam asked his friend who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"To find more information on Darcy here."

"With what? You just got very little information."

"Ah but you for get my friend that I got the super secret files from the government. They have a file on her and that will help me find out about her past." Ed replied as Adam let out a sigh as Ed closed his bedroom door as he was left with Darcy in the living room.

"so is he going to help me?" Darcy asked.

"Eh? Yah he will in his own weird way he will find out about you." Adam replied. "Come on let's get you fed, it's going to be a while till Ed finds the information on you." Adam led Darcy toward the kitchen as he began to cook diner for the three of them.

Adam and Darcy began to eat as they waited for Ed to get out of his room, Darcy ate though kept staring at Ed's plate that Adam had set up at the table as it was getting cold.

"Shouldn't you call him to eat?" Darcy asked as she looked at Adam looking for an answer. Adam looked up as he paused half way to eating his food as he stared at Darcy as he set his spoon down.

"There in lies the problem trying to get off from his computer to eat once he is in research mode is like trying to stop a lion from its prey. Its better to leave him do his thing till he comes out." Adam explained with a serious face as Darcy nodded as they continued to sit and eat in silence. They finished eating as Adam put Ed's food in Tupperware for later as Adam let Darcy take a shower as he found some of his old clothing for her to wear as he out grew them after starting college. She was after all in the petite size as Adam blushed as he remembered that Darcy had a good side bust as he tried to shake his head in drawing a very revealing though of Darcy stalk naked in front of him. He was so killing Ed for making him addicted to watching anime or maybe his mother will kill him for becoming such a pervert.

Adam walked toward the bathroom as he knocked.

"Are you behind the shower Darcy?" Adam asked tentatively as he did not want an eye full of the gorgeous woman behind the other side of the door as he kept a blush down.

"Yes."

"Oh good I have some clothes for you to wear after your done just stay were you are, I'll leave the clothes on the toilet seat." Adam said as he cautiously walked in the bathroom as the shower was still going as he tried to not look at the figure behind the shower curtain as he hurriedly left the clothes on the toilet seat as he almost ran out the door.

Adam sighed in relief as he closed the door behind him as he slumped down to the floor.

"So did you get a good look at her?"

"Gah!" Adam yelled as he blushed as Ed kneeled next to him with a curious glint in his eyes as he got a feral look on his face as the light hid Ed's eyes behind his glasses giving him an evil look as he stared at Adam who tried to control his beating heart.

"So you did you sly dog you." Ed smirked as Adam if possible blushed more as he yelled at Ed.

"You idiot! You could have given me a heart attack and no I did not take a peak!" Adam yelled at his smirking friend.

"But you thought of it." Ed replied as Adam continued to glare at him.

"This is not one of your perverted animes, its real life." Adam pointed out as Ed gave him a sad look patting him on the back.

"You poor, poor diluted man. Come on anime does portray real life you know."

"Yah when pigs fly or when I find out I got brothers out there in this so-called 'real world.' So did you find anything on Darcy using you hacking skills oh great one." Adam asked sarcastically as he received a smack from his friend.

"Hmp! See if I help you anymore on your homework and yes I did find information on Darcy Lewis or as her legal name is Darcy Singer. She was adopted at a young age by her uncle on her mother's side by marriage to a Robert Stevenson Singer. Who lives in South Dakota in a place called Singer Salvage Yard it's really all sketchy as sometimes she missed school for a while her 'father' telling the school that they had to visit family or he had a job that had to be brought to his home. She is really smart though very scary smart as she skipped two grades despite missing school a lot. There is a mention of her uncle being a suspect for the killing of her aunt though it was proven that it was in self-defense from her going insane or something? She also just finished college last known sighting as you know was in New Mexico and I plan to get all the info from her about the cover up." Ed explained.

"Did you find out why she was adopted?" Adam asked hesitantly as he motioned Ed to follow him to the living room away from the bathroom door.

"Yah its weird the report said the house was burnt from the inside out the fire burning everything in its path except leaving Darcy untouched. To top of the weirdness of this is that next to Darcy's unconscious form there were images of wings near her like angel wings coming from her etched on the charred cops investigating the crime scene think it was a religious killing but it got out of hand as they burnt themselves with their victims." Ed explained as Adam nodded looking grim.

"Did you find anything on me?" Darcy asked startling both men in the living room as Darcy walked toward them in Adam's clothing as Ed let out a whistle in appreciation as he received a smack from Adam to the back of his head for ogling at Darcy.

"Have some manners Ed."

"But she is hot in those clothes you can't ignore that after all she is wearing your clothes." Ed received a glare from Adam for his efforts. "Fine you take all the fun out of this mess you know. And to answer your question yes I found all the information on you you might want to take a seat this is going to take a while and it ain't pretty." Ed said sighing as he was stuck with delivering the bad news to Darcy about her life so far.

**END**

**To be Continued in Chapter Four- Halloween**

_ She felt like she was floating as she felt the wind caress her body as she heard the founds of wings flapping as her eyes opened she saw chaos around her. Her head hurt as she tried to calm down the new memories that were running in her mind. The memories of someone else the faceless people in lab coats poking a prodding her body. The laugh of a psychotic man in white hair taking about the age of the gods the faces of her brothers and sisters. The destruction of the armies she had destroyed with the Discipline squad and the rejection of the man she wanted him to be her Ashikabi._

**End of Preview...**

**AlbanNeji- Please tell me how this story is progressing and all! I also noticed that this story has a mind of its own as I type it out. **


End file.
